utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maji LOVE Revolutions (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions |previous = - |next = Thank You サンキュ |current track = Maji LOVE Revolutions マジLOVEレボリューションズ}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |image = |kanji name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |romaji name = Maji LOVE Reboryuushonzu |translation = Serious LOVE Revolutions |type = Ending Theme |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} Maji LOVE Revolutions is the first track from the [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (single)|'Maji LOVE Revolutions']] CD. It is sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (Suwabe Junichi), [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (Shimono Hiro), and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] (Toriumi Kousuke). It serves as the main theme of the anime's third season, [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)|' Maji LOVE Revolutions']], as well as its ending theme. Lyrics English = Ｏ'''・Ｓ'： Surpassing 1000%, 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： Next after 2000% is 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： A great revolution of love, '''ALL'： Serious Love Revolutions!! Ｏ'： Experiencing together this revolution! 'Ｎ： This overflowing revolution! Ｒ'： This greatest revolution! 'Ｓ： Let’s aim for this revolution! Ｃ'： This glittering revolution! 'Ｍ： This resounding revolution! Ｔ'''： Everything is this revolution! '''ALL： ST☆RISH!! Ｍ'： These melodies blossoming in our hearts are 'Ｎ： O, oh! They’re something for you alone Ｃ'： A future tied to the stuff of legends, 'Ｍ・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： Let’s pray! We’ll depict it together! Ｔ'''・Ｒ'： Glittering more brightly than diamonds, 'Ｒ'： This bond, 'Ｔ'： This miracle, 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： Our wish to the stars! 'Ｏ'： These feelings I can’t let go of, 'Ｓ'： If I grasp them tightly, 'Ｏ'： Bursting out suddenly, 'Ｓ'： Intensifying with passion, 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： Wishing us ‘Good luck!’ with a smile, 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： Now, to the sky! 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： See, because the world is waiting for us! '''ALL'： We can fly! 　　Let’s sing! (1000%) Let’s dance! (2000%) 　　Shout out your dreams in these revolutions! 　　Let’s kiss! (1000%) Let’s hold hands! (2000%) 　　It’s not just for show, Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： The power of love! 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： When we’re filled by saying “I love you,” 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： We’ll embrace you tightly! '''ALL'：A great revolution of love, 　　Serious Love Revolutions!! Ｍ'： With the resonance we create together, 'Ｎ： Yes, yes! We live our lives! Ｃ'： This vivid rhythm resounding, 'Ｍ・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： Let’s dance! We’ll form a circle! Ｔ'''・Ｒ'： With our own originality, 'Ｒ'： Our hearts 'Ｔ'： Weave 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： A union of beats 'Ｏ'： These serious emotions 'Ｓ'： Fill the music 'Ｏ'： Toward a stage we still can’t see, 'Ｓ'： We’ll try for it! 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： Welcome to our dream! 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： Overlapping one another, 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： Resound far and wide, our seven voices! '''ALL'： We can fly! 　　Grant them! (1000%) Convey them! (2000%) 　　Our dreams take wing in these revolutions! 　　We princes will, (1000%) for eternity, (2000%) 　　For your sake, Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： We shall keep singing! 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： The only thing we’ve believed in, 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： We’ll catch hold of this miracle star! '''ALL'： Nothing’s impossible with love! 　　Serious Love Revolutions!! ALL： Very soon (today), we’ll make you smile (to the sun), 　　Weaving the layers of this ‘love song’! 　　In the whole universe, (it’s the best!) In this world, (it’s the best!) 　　Because we’ll make you say “I’m so happy!” ALL： We can fly! 　　Let’s sing! (1000%) Let’s dance! (2000%) 　　Shout out your dreams in these revolutions! 　　Let’s kiss! (1000%) Let’s hold hands! (2000%) 　　It’s not just for show, Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： The power of love! 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： When we’re filled by saying “I love you,” 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： We’ll embrace you tightly! '''ALL'：A great revolution of love, 　　Serious Love Revolutions!!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ｏ'''・Ｓ'： sen PĀ koechatte 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： nisen PĀ kono tsugi wa 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： LOVE no daikakumei '''ALL'： MAJI LOVE REBORYŪSHONZU Ｏ'： kanjiau REVOLUTION 'Ｎ： afuredasu REVOLUTION Ｒ'： saikou ni REVOLUTION 'Ｓ： mezasou! REVOLUTION Ｃ'： kirameki no REVOLUTION 'Ｍ： hibikiau REVOLUTION Ｔ'''： subete wa REVOLUTION '''ALL： ST☆RISH!! Ｍ'： HĀTO ni saku MERODI tachi wa 'Ｎ： O, Oh　kimi dake no MONO Ｃ'： densetsu e to tsunagaru mirai 'Ｍ・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： Let's Pray　egakimashou Ｔ'''・Ｒ'： DAIYAMONDO yori kirameita 'Ｒ'： kizuna 'Ｔ'： kiseki 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： hoshi ni negai o 'Ｏ'： yuzurenai kimochi 'Ｓ'： GUTto nigittara 'Ｏ'： TSUN to tsukiagete 'Ｓ'： MŌRETSU ni atsuku 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： egao de　Good Luck! 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： iza sora e to 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： hora sekai ga matteru kara '''ALL'： We Can Fly! 　　utaou (sen PĀ) orodou (nisen PĀ) 　　yume o sakebe REBORYŪSHONZU 　　KISU o shiyou (sen PĀ) te o tsunagou (nisen PĀ) 　　DATE janai ze Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： ai no chikara wa 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： 'daisuki' o kometara 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： GYUTto kimi o daku yo '''ALL'： LOVE no daikakumei 　　MAJI LOVE REBORYŪSHONZU Ｍ'： tomo ni tsukuru REZONANSU ni wa 'Ｎ： Yes, yes　RAIFU ga yadoru Ｃ'： VIVIDDO suru Rhythm hibikase 'Ｍ・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： Let's Dance　wa ni narou Ｔ'''・Ｒ'： jibun dake no ORIJINARITI 'Ｒ'： kokoro 'Ｔ'： tsumugu 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： Beat no YUNION 'Ｏ'： honki no EMŌSHON 'Ｓ'： ongaku ni komete 'Ｏ'： mada minu SUTĒJI e 'Ｓ'： TORAI shiyou ze 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： youkoso　Our Dream 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： kasanariau 'Ｍ'・'Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： nanatsu no koe yo nariwatare '''ALL'： We Can Fly! 　　kanae (sen PĀ) todoke (nisen PĀ) 　　yume o tobase REBORYŪSHONZU 　　PURINSU wa (sen PĀ) eien ni (nisen PĀ) 　　kimi no tame ni Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： utaitsudzukeru 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： shinjita mono dake ga 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： tsukameru MIRAKURU SUTĀ '''ALL'： LOVE ni fukanou wa nai 　　MAJI LOVE REBORYŪSHONZU ALL： yagate (kyou o) waraeru (hi made) 　　'ai no uta' o orikasane 　　uchuu de (ICHIBAN) konoyo de (ICHIBAN) 　　'shiawase da' to iwasete ageru kara ALL： We Can Fly! 　　utaou (sen PĀ) orodou (nisen PĀ) 　　yume o sakebe REBORYŪSHONZU 　　KISU o shiyou (sen PĀ) te o tsunagou (nisen PĀ) 　　DATE janai ze Ｍ'''・Ｎ'・'Ｃ'： ai no chikara wa 'Ｏ'・'Ｓ'： 'daisuki' o kometara 'Ｔ'・'Ｒ'： GYUTto kimi o daku yo '''ALL'： LOVE no daikakumei 　　MAJI LOVE REBORYŪSHONZU |-| Kanji = O'・'S： 1000%　超えちゃって T'・'R： 2000%　この次は M'・'N・'C'： LOVEの大革命 7人： マジLOVEレボリューションズ O'''： 感じ合う　REVOLUTION '''N： 溢れ出す　REVOLUTION R'''： 最高に　REVOLUTION '''S： 目指そう! REVOLUTION C'''： 煌めきの　REVOLUTION '''M： 響き合う　REVOLUTION T'''： すべては　REVOLUTION '''7人： ST☆RISH!! M'''： ハートに咲くメロディ達は '''N： O, Oh　君だけのモノ C'''： 伝説へと繋がる未来 '''M・'N'・'C'： Let's pray　描きましょう T'・'R： ダイヤモンドより煌めいた R'''： 絆 '''T： 奇跡 T'・'R： 星に願いを O'''： 譲れない気持ち '''S： グッと握ったら O'''： ツンと突き上げて '''S： モーレツに熱く O'・'S： 笑顔で　Good luck! T'・'R： いざ空へと M'・'N・'C'： ほら世界が待ってるから 7人： We can fly! 歌おう(1000%)踊ろう(2000%) 夢を叫べ キスをしよう(1000%)手を繋ごう(2000%) ダテじゃないぜ M'・'N・'C'： 愛の力は O'・'S： 「大好き」を込めたら T'・'R： ギュッと君を抱くよ 7人： LOVEの大革命 マジLOVEレボリューションズ M'''： 共に作るレゾナンスには '''N： Yes, yes　 が宿る C'''： ヴィヴィッドするRhythm響かせ '''M・'N'・'C'： Let's dance　輪になろう T'・'R： 自分だけのオリジナリティ R'''： 心 '''T： 紡ぐ T'・'R： Beatのユニオン O'''： 本気のエモーション '''S： 音楽に込めて O'''： まだ見ぬステージへ '''S： トライしようぜ O'・'S： ようこそ　Our dream T'・'R： 重なり合う M'・'N・'C'： 7つの声よ鳴り渡れ 7人： We can fly! 叶え(1000%)届け(2000%) 夢を飛ばせ プリンスは(1000%)永遠に(2000%) 君の為に M'・'N・'C'： 歌い続ける O'・'S： 信じたものだけが T'・'R： 掴めるミラクルスター 7人： LOVEに不可能はない マジLOVEレボリューションズ 7人： やがて(今日を)笑える(日まで) 「愛の歌」を織り重ね 宇宙で(イチバン)この世で(イチバン) 「幸せだ」と言わせてあげるから 7人： We can fly! 歌おう(1000%)踊ろう(2000%) 夢を叫べ キスをしよう(1000%)手を繋ごう(2000%) ダテじゃないぜ M'・'N・'C'： 愛の力は O'・'S： 「大好き」を込めたら T'・'R： ギュッと君を抱くよ 7人： LOVEの大革命 マジLOVEレボリューションズ歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Maji LOVE Revolutions |file link = }} |track name = Maji LOVE Revolutions (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia References Navigation Category:Music Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)